There are various types of hulls which have been proposed for high speed operation. Planing hulls are the most well known hulls for high speed operation, but planing hulls are limited to hulls smaller than the minimum desired length of hulls which may be used for extended military operations. In addition, some high speeds are equipped with water foils, but water foil equipped hulls may not readily navigate at speed in heavy seas.
In addition, platform-type vessels using two or more fully or partially submerged displacement hulls are enjoying considerable development toward the production of a high speed hull which may be used for military purposes, but these platform-type vessels have a tendency to ride along a path which generally parallels the surface of the body of water in which they are operating and thus tend not to be operational at speed in seas which include large swells. A platform vessel moving downwardly along the descending side of a large ocean swell tends to continue moving downwardly in the same general path when the platform vessel reaches the bottom of the swell.
Finally, conventional displacement-type monohulls are limited in speed and tend to pound in heavy seas.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of relatively large displacement-type hulls which may be utilized as military vessels and yet which may have the capability of operating as a displacement-type hull at high speeds under widely varying sea conditions.